UNO DE CIENTO TREINTA DÍAS
by nekoclauclau
Summary: QUE HARA vEGETA PARA LIBERAR UN POCO SU FUSTRACIÓN, LIBRE AL FIN DEL YUGO DE FREEZER?


Uno de 130 días

130 días, unos días en los que tenía que sufrir, haber sobrevivido a la lagartija afeminada, al desgraciado que le jodió la vida, desde temprana edad, el infeliz que a costa de domar su espíritu Saiyajin, lo sometió a torturas, vejaciones, cosas que pueden marcar a un niño de por vida, no contento con castigarlo con azotes, obligarlo a dar muerte sin honor, no respetar su rango, la pureza de su sangre, el solo un niño, apartado de sus padres, el dolor en los ojos de su madre, al ser separados, pero siempre erguida, estoica, recordaba su dulce voz diciéndole que pasara o que pasara, nunca debía olvidar quien era, ni de dónde provenía. Antes no entendía por que sus padres permitieron que Freezer se lo llevara, mucho tiempo después, aún ahora, le costaba trabajo, trato de comprender, y ya no juzgar a sus progenitores, de uno u otro modo, el tenia que vengar a toda su raza, pero llego el infeliz de Kakaroto y le jodió todo, quedo reducido a nada, y le tuvo que dejar en sus manos, suplicarle que vengara a todos los Saiyajin, -_puta madre-_…suspiro el príncipe. 130 dias en los que tenia que soprtar a su anfitriona, a sus padres y a todos los namekus caras de pepino que estaban ahí en la Corporación, en lo que podrían revivir al desgraciado de Kakaroto, para mandarlo otra vez al otro mundo, destruir el planeta y llevarse con el a Bulma, que lo estaba volviendo loco literalmente.

La música se paro, en aquel oscuro y apartado rincón, seguía él.

_-hey, tu, otra!_

_Pero señor, ya estamos por cerrar, ya son las tres de la mañana, _

_-Otra con un carajo!-_

_-Puta!, ya lleva 7 botellas, chingado, como aguanta!_

_-Hey Carlitos! Llévale al wey de allá!-_

_-Ya te oí cabrón, da gracias que estoy muy mal ya de puntería, si no te volaba todo tu changarrito-_

Siguió lamentándose el príncipe

_-Yo que soy, ya no soy nadie, no valgo nada, príncipe? De que! De un planeta que ya no existe!-_

_-Ya Don, no chille!-_

_-Ven acá Carlitos, hip! Tu si eres mi cuate!, hip, haber más música!-_

_-Señor ya vamos a cerrar, y …pues acá esta su cuenta verdad, jejeje! Este….pues…. como la va a liquidar o qué?-_

_-Liquidar? Dijo el príncipe, a quién quieres que mate wey?-_

_-No señor, no hay necesidad, a ver cómo le explico, trae dinero?-_

_-Noooo,-_

_-Tons? Como va a liquidar las 8 botellas que ya se chupo!-_

El príncipe se levanto de golpe y tomo al barman del cuello, lo estampo contra la pared_,- a quien le estas cobrando cabrón, _- con mirada gélida, de esas que el sabia dar muy bien, y con voz que envidiaría el mismísimo satanas, le dijo al pobre barman, que su único pecado seria ese, hacer enojar al príncipe.

_-Pos a usted! Ughhh!-_

_-Ya patrón, suelte al Charli, no se comprometa-_

_-Pues que no me hable así, malditas sabandijas, pinches humanos, los odio!-_

_-A ver, ya Don siéntese, ahí muere,-_

_-Carlitos!, dijo el barman, márcale a la chava esa , la del pelo azul, que vino por él la otra vez,- _

_-Sale pues, si ya sabes para que le cobras, a la otra si te mata cabrón.-_

Así, media hora más , dos pobres barman tuvieron que lidiar con Vegeta, que entre más tomaba, mas pesadito se volvía, claro, pero sin perder el estilo, la distinción y la elegancia..

_-Señito!, que bueno que ya llego!-_

_-Ay! Vegeta, mira nada mas, otra vez?-_

_-Que! a que vienes mujer gritona, déjenme, yo puedo solo!-_

_-Ayúdenme muchachos, hay que llevarlo al auto, cuanto es?-_

Después de pagar, la peli celeste lleva con mucho trabajo a un muy ebrio Vegeta a su cuarto, el haciendo un escándalo tremendo, Bulma no puede creer que desde que vive con ella y descubrió los bares, casi todos los fines de semana, se va a ponerse así, hasta las manitas.

_-Sabes? Es hasta cierto punto es normal, ya no tienes a quien servir, ya no tienes que seguir ordenes, a fin de cuentas, eres libre ya , pero….ay Vegeta!, no te hagas esto, no me gusta verte así.-_

_-Tú que sabes, humana, lo que yo he tenido que soportar, nadie sabe!-_

_-Y porque no me cuentas?-_

_-Huump hip! No quiero…oye!….-_

Vegeta miro a Bulma, que lentamente le quito las botas a Vegeta, quito sus calcetines,

_-Que haces ¿¡, donde esta mi botella, hic!-_

_-Levanta los brazos vegeta, -_

_-No quiero…-_

_-No te estoy preguntando si quieres-_

_-Que! Mujer insolente! Vulgar! Ahhaarg!-_

Le saco la playera y los vaqueros,

Vegeta se levanto de la cama y se quito los bóxers

Una Bulma muy sorprendida lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, paseo su mirada por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en cierta parte, que se veía bastante grande, la más voluminosa y larga parte que había mirado y admirado en su vida.

-Wow! Dijo Bulma-

El sonrió de medio lado, esa sonrisa que volvía loca a Bulma

_-Que…..te gusta lo que ves mujer?-_

¡…¡

Lentamente, Bulma avanzo hacia él,_- Vegeta…..por Kami, estas desnudo!_

_¿y?_

Sus miradas chocaron, el se perdió en el azul, sus sentidos se inflamaron, su dulce aroma lleno su olfato, ahí estaba ella, la mujercita gritona y de voz chillona, esa, que nada más verla sintió como si un big bang atack, le cayera de lleno en el cuerpo, solo de verla, le provocaba las más bajas pasiones, y se sorprendía a sí mismo, pensando en ella casi toda la semana.

_-Mujer…..grosera, altanera, frágil y vulgar!-_

_-Oyeee!-_

_-Sabes que eres muy hermosa verdad?-_

_-¡!?¡-_

_-Que tienes unos ojos enormes y muy lindos….-_

_-Si?-_

Un paso….

_-Y que tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso, insinuante y tentador ¿ –_

Un paso más

_Aja? _

_-Y que hueles delicioso?- _

Juntos, frente a frente

_-Y que tengo unas ganas locas de besarte en este momento, y hacerte el amor toda la noche?-_

Ella sintió como si fuera un cautín, soldando alguna pieza metálica…un calorcito rico inundo todo su cuerpo, sentía crecer la excitación, humedeció sus labios, ese calor se perdía por todo su organismo y se concentraba en una parte, donde comenzó a sentirse húmeda

_-y… por qué no lo haces?-_

La beso, suavemente primero, después con urgencia, jugando con la lengua de ella, llenándose de su sabor, la erección de él se hizo presente, Bulma ahogo un gemido, podía sentirlo a través de la ropa.

_Bulma….._

Y cayó de espaldas dormido sobre la cama….

_Ay ! Vegeta, noooooo, despiértate simio, carajo, no me dejes así! Maldición!_

Bulma no sabía si reír, llorar o correr al baño, lo acomodo y lo abrigo, se acerco al perdido guerrero -_a ver si esta vez te acuerdas de lo que hiciste Vegeta, orgulloso príncipe, mi príncipe-,_ y lo beso, acaricio su mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Vegeta se movió entre las sabanas para acomodarse mejor y murmuro:

_Tuyo…si…siempre….._


End file.
